User talk:LizardMaster178
Hey, I noticed you've never RPed during your time here, so just a little warning that you need to RP on this wiki or your cats will be taken away. Thanks! :) Rainy Talk Blog 18:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well, at the top of the wiki navigation bar, you'll see tabs like The Camp or The Territory, which give you a bunch of location options. By clicking on these places, you can go to places where you can roleplay your cats. Cats are roleplayed in the comments of a page, for example, if you went to The Stream, you would leave your roleplay in the comments of that page. Does that help? :) Rainy Talk Blog 19:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) You're so welcome, and I didn't take it away xD Rainy Talk Blog 19:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lizard! I'm on for a bit. Chat? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] For like two minutes :P I have lessons and lunch after this so... in a couple of hours? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Okay, I'm on now! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] OMG SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! I'm such an idiot sometimes... or a lot of the time. xD I've been on for a bit now. Are you still there? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] DDDDD: We keep missing each other. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Ikr Liz! But it was like... the middle of the night when you messaged me :P [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] ... I live in a way different timezone though, so yeah it was. :P No, I can't come on now, but I'll message you when I can :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Sure! But just something Lizard- you aren't supposed to make your own cat pages on here. You're supposed to go on Join The Clan and get them approved, and an admin will make the pages. '''Rainy' Talk Blog 19:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) And you're not supposed to edit the front page at all... Hey Lizard! While I appreciate you making DeathClan's page, I have two things to request. One, could you please tranfer all the "evil cats" from my blog over to the page? Most users have already signed up on my blog, so that'll make it easier. :) And two, please tell one of the admins if you're going to do something big like an actual battle or something. Tell them I approved this plot, but just you know, as a warning, so they can check it. Thanks, and great idea btw! :D Rainy Talk Blog 14:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Rainy Talk Blog 20:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) A DeathClan related question I made a cat on the "New Plot Twist:)" Blog. Can I RP it,Is it approved,Do you like it? Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 04:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't get on right now :/ See you later though! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] You seem busy, can I help you? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Lizard, I thought we agreed the DeathClan cats aren't going to have pages? DeathClan is only temporary, and if someone wants to keep RPing their DC cat, they need to put it on JTC. Please don't do things without an admin's permission. :) Thanks. '''Rainy Talk Blog 14:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lizard! We need to set a final date for the final battle with DeathClan, when they're defeated. Tell me what date is good for you and I'll make a blog/forum! :D Rainy Talk Blog 14:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and guess who was ready to leave a heartfelt apology on your talk page explaining that I was tired because I had just been on a plane for four hours, and was just really upset that so many people leaving and/or being angry was my welcome back to the wiki. That's right, me. Instead you have to be all "Get your facts right, I'm too ignorant to see you were away for a while and still trying to catch up on what's happening asdfghjkl" So now I won't until you apologize. BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 15:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I Thought So So since no one ever left you a ban message(probably because they didn't trust themselves to speak to you without losing respect for humanity) I decided to do it. If you take this personally, I can't help that. You deserve it all for everything you've done to our admins and users. One thing I can't stand in life is lying, Lizard. And you have lied way too many times. That time someone went on chatze or joinme and cursed Loud out, claiming to be me? That was you, wasn't it? And yet you got all crybaby and whiny when we accused you. Also, it's LAUGHABLE how obvious you made it that all the trolls were you. First, you came on right after the troll left. Second of all, your "brother"(who magically turned up before your trolling event) Torchic Cookies was the one who uploaded the screenshots of "Ninja" being rude. Third of all, everyone knows that if you're trolliing, you don't tell who you are right away. Stupidest acting ever. Fourth of all, as a troll, you made sure to mention that "when you accuse me on my other account I will act all innocent". That obviously shows that you wanted to account for the fact that the REAL Ninja would have no fucking clue what you did, and you wanted us to think she was just playing "innocent". Fifth of all, you used atrocious grammar that Ninja wouldn't be caught dead using. Sixth of all, you called Strikeh "Avalanche", which Ninja would never do(nor would anyone who really belonged to this wiki, methinks). Seventh of all, you actually said that Ninja's plan was to take over the wiki once she got rights. NINJA HAS HAD RIGHTS SINCE THE DAY THIS WIKI WAS MADE, SINCE WAY BEFORE YOU CAME ON TO RUIN THINGS WITH YOUR NONSTOP WHINING AND DRAMA. I rest my case. - Ninja's Best Friend Whom You Do NOT Mess With. Ever. Evereverever. I thought you were okay. Okay, Lizard. I'm gonna be all calm and not use caps lock on you, even though you deserve it. Dude. I thought you were NICE at first. I can't believe how stupid I was. All you've done since you joined is cause drama. Whining, saying how you were gonna leave, and then the whole Ninja thing. You, sir, are lucky you got away with a three-month ban. You were extremely rude to admins and other users. You god modded Star with her brainwashing and scenting the future, and the daughter of Tigerstar. You killed my character without permission. Maybe I should of told you not to, but still. And you know what? Go die in a hole. L You're lucky. To only have a three month ban. You won't be accepted back here when it expires. ~Someone who thought you were her friend Because you're not worth my amazing sig. Hey Lizard, Robo told me some stuff, and I realized what a bitch I'd been to you. I'm really sorry. When you get back from your ban, you'll be welcome here- that is, if you're even willing to come back with me as admin. Forgive and forget? May StarClan light your path ;D - Rainy